Take The Time
by PopCornforme
Summary: Jude/Jen oneshot. That's basically it. Just a short little story with the three J's, sorry Nikki, Caitlyn and Wyatt.


**Hello all, I decided to do this lame oneshot because I couldn't sleep last night. I didn't really try all that hard or anything. I was just writing for the hell of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen**

* * *

The door slammed shut as Jen ran into her house, and flung her bag on the ground. Emma Masterson looked over at her daughter and noticed her face. It was swollen and red with tears, and Emma watched Jen run up the stairs, bawling her eyes out.

"Honey! What's wrong!" Emma asked, jumping up and following Jen up the stairs.

Jen ignored her mother and ran into her bedroom, flopping down on her bed.

"Jen? Honey, what happened? Anything bad at school today?" Emma asked, patting her daughter who was lying face down on her bed, pillow over her head.

"Nothing," Jen's voice cracked, muffled by the pillow.

"It's obviously not nothing," Emma said, concerned for her daughter.

"Just go away," Jen said loudly, not looking up from under her pillow.

Emma sighed, then slowly stood up. "I'm here if you need me," she said, then left Jen alone.

When Jen was sure that Emma was gone, she stood up and wiped her face, clearing all the tears away. God, she felt to stupid. It was all Jonesy's fault, as usual. But it was her fault as well. If she could of hid her feelings better, then Jonesy would of never found out and spilled everything to...._him_.

Jen stood up and starting walking around her room. Why did she have feelings for him in the first place? It was _Jude_, for crying out loud. They played in sandboxes together in preschool, had cooties in elementary school, grew through adolescence together, and now, were in high school, along with all their other friends. She knew him forever, but had never felt this way with him before. She didn't even know when her feelings started, but she did know one thing. Jude didn't feel the same way towards her. She found that out today, the hard way.

Jen bit her lip, eyes filling with tears again. She remembered his face when Jonesy blurted out the truth, it was enough to make Jen never want to see daylight again. She wished she could just live in her room for the rest of her life. She could survive. She'd make Jonesy bring her her meals, he was the one that started this mess in the first place. If it weren't for him, Jude would have never found out, and she and the gang would be watching a movie at the Gigantaplex, or at the Arcade, goofing around.

The worst part of it all was that Cailtyn, Wyatt, and Nikki were all there and witnessed every bit of it. They were sitting in their usual spots; Jen was arguing with Jonesy, Jude was leaning at the Lemon, Wyatt with his coffee, Caitlyn trying to create a new type of lemonade, and Nikki just being Nikki. When Jonesy yelled it out, of course by 'accident,' Jen quickly denied it. But that obviously wasn't too convincing, because Jude quickly formed a look that was between shock and horror. Wyatt had spit out his coffee in surprise too, and the others were just looking between Jen and Jonesy in shock. Then to top it all off, Jude had ran away. Literally. That was the part that hurt Jen the most. He just ran away. He probably never wanted to see her again.

Jen layed down on her bed again, looking at the ceiling, and squeezing a favorite stuffed animal in her arms. Not friends with Jude? Jen wouldn't be able to stand losing _any_ of her friends, even, dare she say it, Jonesy.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on Jen's door.

"Go away," Jen groaned. She didn't need to talk to her mom right now.

"Jen?" A male's voice said.

"Don't even try to apologize, Jonesy," Jen sniffed angrily. "This is all your fault."

The door creaked open a bit, and a blonde head poked in. Jen sat up on her bed, shocked at who was standing in her doorway; it was Jude. She quickly wiped away the tears on her face, and looked away, hoping her face didn't look too bad. What was he doing here?

"Uh...hi," Jude said, he looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jen looked at him. "It wasn't your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have these...." She stopped, in case the mentioning of the word 'feelings' would scare him off again. "What I mean is, I want us to be friends, Jude."

"Oh..." Jude looked at her confused. He came in the room a bit, then went and sat on the bed, trying to be comforting.

"So, can we be friends again?" Jen asked, hopeful.

Jude cocked his eyebrow up in confusion. "Yeah, bra. We'll always be friends, right?"

Jen smiled at him, then wiped her eyes again, drying her face from any excess wetness.

"Anyways, I just wanted to check up on you to see what was wrong," Jude said.

Jen gave him an odd look. "I thought...we just cleared that up."

"Uh..." Jude paused. "Well, I still don't know why you're upset. I drank Caitlyn's lemonade, and had to go puke it up in the closest garbage can. When I came back, the others were talking about how upset you were."

Jen's heart stopped. "So you... you didn't hear what Jonesy said? About....well, about my feelings for a certain boy?" She chose her words carefully.

"No," Jude said. "Is that what happened? Did some guy break up with you?"

"No," Jen smiled in relief. Then she thought for a second. Jude doesn't know a thing, and he wasn't horrified at the truth. He was running because he was sick, not because of her! But her feelings for him were still there. Should she tell him? What would he really do if he knew the truth?

"Jude, I have to tell you something," Jen took a deep breathe, steadying herself.

"Yeah, what is it bra?" Jude asked.

All of a sudden, Jonesy popped into Jen's bedroom. "It's not true!" he shouted. "Dude, I was totally lying. Jen isn't in love with you!" He walked over to them, and went on his knees in a begging position. "Believe me dude, she doesn't have any feelings what so ever for you. If she were to like anyone at all, it'd be me! She doesn't love you, I swear! Don't break up your friendship because I lied."

"Jonesy, you idiot!" Jen shouted, infusing with anger.

Jude sat on the bed, eyes showing deep confusion. "But...what? I don't get it..."

"There's nothing to _get_, Jonesy's just being an idiot," Jen said. She pulled his ear and led him out of the bedroom.

"Owowowowow" He yelled, then shouted "I was trying to help you out!" before she shut the door in his face. Then she turned to Jude, who was still sitting confused on her bed. She twitched her fingers, nervously.

"I wanted to tell you myself, and I completely understand if you don't want to hang out anymore," she babbled, "but Jonesy always appears at the worst of times. And it's not that I love you or anything, because I don't....well, I don't _not_ or anything. It's just really hard to explain."

Jude pondered for a moment. He looked at Jen long and hard, his blue eyes looked like ice. Jen shivered. She was all of a sudden frozen to the spot she was standing in, beside her door.

"You're crazy, bra" Jude said, and he stood up, making his way to the door.

"I know I'm crazy," Jen said, quietly. Then Jude did something she wasn't expecting. He grinned a lopsided grin, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. They kissed long and hard, feeling each other for the first time in that way.

Then Jonesy said from the other side of the doorway "Hey, is that kissing I'm hearing?"

"Go away Jonesy," Jen said, in between breaths from kissing Jude.

"You owe me, Jen," Jonesy said. "If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened."

Jen sighed and hugged Jude. How ironic was it that Jonesy's blundering up caused everything to end so perfectly? It really was a beautiful world.

The End.

* * *

**Enjoy, peoples.** **I don't usually do one shots, but maybe I should because then I'd actually finish a story! Yay, it's complete!!!**


End file.
